And So We Meet Again
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: It has been so long since she had seen Jude. She had lost count on how long time had passd for them even. Right now, she thought on the memory that they shared as she was reminded what is the shape of her love truly is.


**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Hello guys, I'm writing this specially and as quickly as possible to make sure, I managed to publish it on time. What is the occasion you asked? I give you 5 seconds to think about it. Okay, let's start! 1… 2… 3… screw it! Today is October 3rd! So in other name it is JuMilla day! Last year I'm doing the proposal thing so now I changed it a little bit, though I hope it is still as sweet~

Anyway, you know the drill by now so I will just start the story now~ **Rina Aria presents you the story for JuMilla Day Special~ "**_And So We Meet Again_**" and since the series had moved to Zestiria, I guess there would be no more Jude and Milla goodness from the official so I'll use any resources available to use. Ah, don't worries, when Zestiria managed to hit me quite good, then I might make some for the fandom as well~ hmm… I kind of ship Alisha with Mikleo or maybe Lailah and Sorey so most of the time I will write about them. Talking about that game, lately I rarely watch Alisha in the PV… I had bad premonition that something happened and Alisha is… if it did happen I'm going to cry!**

**I'm derailed from the topic aren't I? So this is now for real! I hope you will be giving me a good review and the sort as well~ I'm going to see you again… down there so see ya~ Rina Aria out!**

* * *

**Milla POV**

* * *

"Hmmmm… hm hm hm… hm hmmm…" I hummed the Hymn of Proof as I sat on the edge of one of the waterfall in Kijara Seafalls.

Today is the anniversary of my first meeting with Jude so I decided to spend it in the Human World. It had been so long since then but this day still feels special for me. In this day, I found the missing part of my life and in the same day, I feel complete.

But… that was so long ago…

"Hmmm… hm hm hmm… hmmm… hm hm hmmm…" I continued humming as I watched over the ever-changing world that we protected together. This is the world that we dreamed together and we turned it into reality together.

But… that was so long ago…

Jude, do you know… Nia Khera was no longer there. My shrine was gone now and what are left were rubbles of what supposed to be my place to rest. Fennmont is still there, but it had become very big that you might not recognize it again. Well, maybe it was wrong for me to call it Fennmont because they had changed the name…

I jumped down from the waterfall and landed on the slippery rock before looking behind at the fall. In this place, you made me promise to keep what we had done when we tried to go to the edge of that fall after we heard about Celsius story about the place. I was so glad that you came with me to test the legend…

The time we spent together was very dear to me, it was my eternal treasure. Because of fate that we met each other, but our separation is also a form of fate. It isn't fair at all isn't it? I love you this much and you love me very much… but we need to be separated from each other.

You know Jude… when you left me, I cried. I cried a lot for so long. Even when tears couldn't come out, I still grief for you with each step I took. I was so sad at that time that I wanted to destroy the world we love in my sadness. But, when I saw how your name still echo in the world you left, I decided to protect it once more. It made me realize that… even when you no longer alive you are still living inside the heart of people.

There is also a hard time as well… when I met some people who seek the path to Land of Canaan. I did try to stop them, but some of them reminded me of us. Especially how there is a man would do anything in his power to make sure that his beloved remain safe and how the woman would do generally anything to support the man. I'm sure if you saw them at that time, you will also think that they really resemble us…

They made me realize that our love is just like that. Even when we came from different world, even when we have different lifespan, and even when there is no way we could live together, we still love each other. Our love isn't something that was born from the wish to gain something. We love each other because of no reason, or rather, because of love itself. That's why I could live without you by my side. Because I believe that even when we aren't together, I love you still and it wouldn't change.

Even now, I could picture you clearly in my memory and it made me believe that I really do love you. Your smiling face, your resolved face, your face when you are in doubt, your face when you let go of my hands, your face when you whispered how you love me so much, even your face when you face death, I wouldn't forget it. It was because I love you this much that I could protect the world we cherished up until now without breaking down.

Love is strange… I feel like I could destroy anything in the name of love… but at the same time I could protect everything because of it… I'm so glad I could fall in love as well.

I was too absorbed in my thought that I didn't realize that I had arrived on the ruin of Nia Khera, your grave. I felt nostalgic whenever I came here especially since it is my hometown. What was before become my hometown had changed into pile of rubbles but I still cherish it, there are a lot of memory here. I'm so glad that the government of human realm decided to leave this place to its fate… maybe because of those kids that had been living with the human, the Spyrite.

I walked along the path as I relinquished the memory that I held dear in this place until I arrived at my destination, a sole grave in the far side of the ruin of the village. This is where Jude rested and returned, back to the earth. Elle and Elize arranged some stuff so that while the public believed he rest near the former Fennmont, he actually rested here in Nia Khera.

In the past most of my friend legacy came to this place annually but it had been long forgotten. I wasn't mad at them for being human since it makes it convenient for me as well. Only I, and sometimes Muzét, would come here to visit his grave.

"Jude, it's been awhile…" I said as I sat in front of the grave before I laid a bucket of flower in front of the grave.

It is obvious that I wouldn't get any answer from him anymore but I still did it out of habit. His body might have joined with the earth and his soul was inside the cycle of reincarnation, but he still lives here in my heart so I will keep talking to him.

Then I told him how the world is doing after my last visit. I would tell him how our wished world is doing fine as it become even well by each passing days. I told him that sometimes there would be some international-scale accident like Exodus from our time. But the human would be able to solve it by themselves and proven to us, the Primordial Spirit, that human had it in them to protect the world. It is the eternal symphony of the human courage.

I would also tell him about our legacy, like in actual legacy though they had forgotten about us. I would tell him that sometimes I interfered since it was fun but sometimes I would interfere because it was something that I must do. There is quite the amount of them, who went to path of destruction, but maybe it was how humans were, they aren't all beautiful and excellent but because of that flaw they radiated even more.

"Jude… I miss you so much…" I would often say as well when I finished my story. Again, only the wind would answer my whisper.

I miss Jude so much… I knew I should be strong for him as well, but when I was in front of him like this, I couldn't hold back my feeling. I'm grateful for our meeting, I'm grateful for his unwavering love and loyalty, but when he was far away from my reach like this, I couldn't help but feel lonely. I miss him so much that I couldn't hold back my tear…

"I miss you… please, come back to me… I'll wait for you forever… that's why promise me that you will be back… my beloved…" I muttered as I let my tears stream free from my eyes, carrying a portion of my sadness with it along.

I cried so much until my eyes started to sting. When it started to sting, I covered my face as I tried to keep the tears from falling. With a small whispery voice I murmured, "I love you… I love you so much… for me there is no one but you… that's why… even when I could keep the memory of you alive in my chest… I couldn't help but miss you…"

I continued whispering my love for him as I traced his grave using my fingers. The grave felt cool under my touch as I lightly run my fingers on it. My tears had long stopped as it left me with red eyes. But, it had rid me of the pain of parting as it gave me the longing to see him once more.

"I want to see you… I want to touch you… I want you to make me believe that you still love me… Jude…" I muttered as I gazed upon the grave as wind blew the strands of my hair gently. I feel like I was hearing things when no longer than that I heard a voice.

"_It's not I still love you Milla because my feeling won't change…_"

The voice sounded eerily similar to Jude. I instantly turned around to find something I didn't think would happen. A man in his early twenty stood there with a gentle smile on his face. Seeing that I didn't respond to him, he continued, "Sorry, did I make you wait too long?"

I looked at him with disbelief written on my face. Is it… real? I'm not dreaming aren't I? He is really there isn't it? A lot of questions were flooding my mind as I gazed upon him. His messy raven hair was still the same as in my memory. His eyes are still the beautiful garnet that would gaze upon me in such gentleness that made me feel safe. His soothing presence would always support me to take the right path… is still the same as before. Everything is the same like what I remembered of him.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but I couldn't voice out any of my question. He gazed upon me tenderly as if waiting for me to digest what was happening in front of me. I feel like tearing up as I muttered his name, asking whether I was seeing is a reality or just a fleeting vivid dream of him.

"… Jude?"

Jude smiled tenderly as he walked to my direction. I quickly tried to rush to his side only to be reminded that I was sitting in front of his grave for hours, so my feet quickly gave in and my body stumbled forward.

I closed my eyes bracing for impact to realize that nothing of that sort come. Instead, I feel nostalgic warmth that encompassed my very being as it supported me. Naturally, I opened my eyes and looked up to find that Jude had caught me when I fell as he gazed upon me with such a tender gaze full of longing. With a small voice he asked, "Are you okay, Milla?"

My eyes widened and I could feel the stinging on it as tears blurred my vision. I wouldn't ever mistake this warmth that we shared each other as anything else but reality. Jude is here… He is here by my side… This isn't… a dream…

"I'm okay… I'm okay… Jude…" I replied as I clutched on his hold tightly. I don't want to let him go anymore. I don't want to be anywhere else but his side.

I felt Jude kissed my eyes tenderly as he whispered, "Shhh… It's okay Milla… I'm here… I'm here so, don't cry…"

I gazed at his eyes that reflect nothing but my reflection. As he gazed back at me, I merely stood silently without saying anything as I let him embracing me. He is bigger than me… like the time when he asked for my hand in marriage. He really is the man I fell hopelessly in love with… my beloved Jude.

There are a lot, a lot of things I wanted to say to him but nothing managed to be voiced. He lightly ran his thumb on my eyes as it erased any trace of tears that remained there as if he wanted to tell me that he was sorry for making me cry. He then pressed his lips on my forehead and let it remain that way as if to tell me that he missed me so much. He then tightened his grips on me as he whispered, "Milla… I love you."

My heart skipped a beat as I was pulled back to the feeling of having him by my side. I knew my face had turned red to his whisper. But, I wanted to respond him as well… I want to tell him the words that I kept on telling him whenever I visited his grave.

"I love you too Jude…"

Jude had a beaming smile on his face when I replied him. He then rubbed his thumbs on my cheeks as he said, "Milla… would you live together with me?"

I lightly giggled at it and merely gazed back at Jude when I responded with "Is there any other way of living when I have you here?"

Jude smiled as well before he took my hands and linked our fingers. He inched his face closer to mine as his forehead pressed against me before he said, "There is a lot I want to say to you Milla… but, could I leave it for another time?"

I felt like giggling when he putted that he wanted me this way. I closed my eyes when our nose touched each other as I said, "Yes… love me in how you saw fit Jude… I love you."

When I finished my sentence, I felt the presence of the soft lips that was pressed firmly against mine. With every fiber of his being I could feel him said, "_I love you too… my beloved Milla._"

* * *

And that's it for this story! It was quite short indeed compared to what I used to write. Well, I write it in such a rush, so please have mercy with me okay~ Anyway, that's it for this special story~ **I hope you enjoy this one! Few last words from me, don't forget to review this story and Happy Jude Milla day! Rina Aria out~**


End file.
